


Alternate Universe Genealogy Chart

by boxparade



Series: Until The Night Is Dawn [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: family tree, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxparade/pseuds/boxparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "Lost In The Echo" family tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe Genealogy Chart

**Author's Note:**

> • The relationships displayed are from the universe the kids are originally from, and do not relate to current or forming relationships or situations in the universe the fic is set in.
> 
> • I got the boxes and setup from familyecho.com, and made adjustments myself in photoshop.
> 
> ********** SPOILERS ***********
> 
> • Please be aware that this tree contains spoilers through Chapter 28 at least, and probably beyond. View at your own risk!
> 
> • I don't write m-preg (it's just not my thing, but if you do, more power to you!) so assume that biological children of same-sex parents were obtained through alternate means that WILL be explained in the fic.


End file.
